Tales of Symphonia: Rebirth
by Phantom Dragon of Eternal Chaos
Summary: Protect the one's you love. . .save the world once again. Are you willing to risk everything in order to do so? rating will go up later Sheloyd
1. Chapter 1: Prolog

**_Tales Of Symphonia: Rebirth_**

_**Main characters:**_

**_Lloyd Irving (Aurion)_**

_**Gender: Male**_

_**Height: 5' 8**_

_**Class: Swordsman**_

_**Hair: Dark brown/ Short hair/ Spiked**_

_**Weapon: Two single-edged blades**_

_**Age: 18**_

_**Weight: 145 lbs.**_

_**Race: Human**_

_**Build: Average**_

**_Current Status: Residing in Iselia, preparing for a future journey_**

_**Title: Eternal Swordsman**_

_**Occupation: Student/ Hero**_

_**Lloyd is the courageous young man who is the main protagonist of this story. Found abandoned in the woods as an infant, Lloyd was raised by his dwarven stepfather, Dirk. He travels through Iselia forest every day to attend the school in Iselia Village. Though his heart is extremely large and there are few places he fears to tread, Lloyd is not academically gifted. Sometimes his lack of common sense confuses and bewilders those around him. Lloyd's fondness for his Colette drove him to accompany the Chosen on her perilous journey to regenerate Sylvarant and replenish the world with mana, the essence of life and magic. Little did Lloyd realize that that journey was deeply tied to his unknown past, and that the truth behind his birth aswell.**_

_**Sheena Fuibayashi**_

_**Gender: Female**_

_**Height: 5' 5**_

_**Class: Summoner**_

**_Hair: Black/ Long hair_**

_**Weapon: Card's infused with magical energy**_

_**Age: 20**_

**_Weight: 110 lbs_**

_**Race: Human**_

_**Build: Voluptuous**_

_**Current status: Residing in Mizuho, preparing for a future trip**_

_**Title: Ultimate Summoner**_

**_Occupation: Assassin/ Chief _**

_**Some antagonistic elements in Sylvarant opposed the Chosen's journey of regeneration. Seemingly acting on her own, Sheena attempted to stop Colette from completing her journey. However, each attempt to kill the Chosen, she displayed uncharacteristic clumsiness and failed. In spite of her "orders", Sheena was truly a kind-hearted young woman who merely wanted to save her world, an alternate planet called Tethe'alla that was somehow connected to Sylvarant. As she traveled the dying world, her feelings regarding her mission began to change, and Sheena began to search for a better way to save her world, The answer lay in her untapped summoning abilities, but because of a tragedy in her past prevented her from wanting to create pacts with the elemental spirits of the temples. **_

_**Colette Brunel**_

_**Gender: Female**_

_**Height: 5' 2**_

_**Class: Chosen**_

_**Hair: Platinum Blond/ Long hair**_

_**Weapon: Chakram**_

_**Age: 17**_

_**Weight: 102 lbs**_

_**Race: Human**_

_**Build: Slender**_

_**Current Status: Residing in Iselia**_

_**Title: Angelic Maiden**_

_**Occupation: Student/ Chosen**_

_**Born in Iselia Village holding a Cruxis Crystal in her hand, Colette was instantly recognized as the new Chosen of Mana. The purpose of the Chosen was to enter the Tower of Salvation and revitalize the supply of mana in the decaying world of Sylvarant. Descended from angels, Colette spent her childhood years preparing for the Journey of World Regeneration. She became a good friend to classmates Lloyd and Genis. Colette sometimes seems clumsy and bubbly, but in truth she is a responsible young woman who understands that the fate of the whole world lay in her hands.**_

_**Genis Sage**_

_**Gender: Male**_

_**Height: 5' 0**_

_**Class: Mage**_

_**Hair: Silver/ Medium length**_

_**Weapon: Kendama**_

_**Age: 13**_

_**Weight: 70 lbs**_

_**Race: Half-elf**_

_**Build: Slender**_

_**Current status: Residing in Iselia, preparing for the second phase of there trip**_

_**Title: Warlock**_

_**Occupation: Student**_

_**Genis lives in Iselia Village with his sister Raine. Lloyd is his best friend. Unlike Lloyd, Genis is an incredibly intelligent child prodigy. Sometimes his brains get the better of him, and he enjoys making fun of Lloyd's dimwitted remarks. However, he sectetly idolizes Lloyd, and Genis often shares his most precious secrets with his schoolmate and chum. Genis is intelligent enough to control powerful magic spells, and through this he proves time and again to be an invaluable comrade in battle.**_

_**Raine Sage**_

_**Gender: Female**_

_**Height: 5' 6**_

_**Class: Mage**_

_**Hair: Silver/ Medium lenght**_

_**Weapon: Staff**_

_**Age: 24**_

_**Weight: 110 lbs**_

_**Race: Half-Elf**_

_**Build: Average**_

_**Current status: Residing in Iselia, preparing for the second phase of there trip**_

_**Title: Wisewoman**_

_**Occupation: Teacher**_

_**Raine is Genis's sister, and the teacher of the students at Iselia village. Sylvarant is nothing like our world, and so Raine has no problem administering corporal punishment to her students. Lloyd is especially bad in class, and often suffers punishment. A dichotomy in personality, Raine handles most situations in a cool and logical manner. However, whenever she discomers ancient ruins and archaeological relics, she cannot contain her enthusiasm. Her passion for history and literature indicates that just under her exterior, Raine's personality is overflowing.**_

_**Zelos Wilder**_

_**Gender: Male**_

_**Height: 5' 10**_

_**Class: Mage/Swordsman**_

_**Hair: Red, long hair**_

_**Weapon: Double-edged sword and shield**_

_**Age: 23**_

_**Weight: 162 lbs**_

_**Race: Human**_

_**Build: Average**_

_**Current status: Residing in Meltokio**_

_**Title: Elegant Swordsman**_

_**Occupation: Chosen**_

_**The Chosen of Tethe'alla, Zelos lives a life quite unlike Colette. Descended from a long line of Chosens, Zelos is a rich playboy and flirt who enjoys the nightlife of the imperial city, Meltokio. However, his flamboyant flirtatiousness hides his true feelings regarding his role as the Chosen. Zelos was assigned by the Church of Martel to accompany Sylvarant's Chosen and keep tabs on her. But Zelos's agenda ran deeper then that.**_

_**Presea Combatir**_

_**Gender: Female**_

_**Height: 4' 8**_

_**Class: Axe woman**_

_**Hair: Pink, long hair**_

_**Weapon: Axe**_

_**Age: (Physically) 13 (Mentally) 28**_

_**Weight: 55 lbs**_

_**Race: Human**_

_**Build: Small**_

_**Current status: Residing in Ozette**_

_**Title: Deadly Flower**_

_**Occupation: Woodcutter**_

**_Though Presea appears to be a young girl, she has the combined strength of several fully-grown men. Her starry-eyed stare and blank demeanor indicates that something terrible happened to Presea in the past. Genis's instant fondness for her caused him to plead with the others to bring Presea along on their journey, so that her dilemma might be resolved. However, the pary was unwise to trust that Presea was not programmed to cause greater harm. _**

_**Regal Bryant**_

_**Gender: Male**_

_**Height: 6' 2**_

_**Class: Fighter**_

_**Hair: Blue, long hair**_

_**Weapon: Greaves**_

_**Age: 34**_

_**Weight: 140 lbs**_

_**Race: Human**_

_**Build: Large, Muscular**_

_**Current status: Residing in Altamira**_

_**Title: Perfect Battler**_

_**Occupation: Former aristocrat/ President of the Lezareno Company**_

_**A former convict who attacked the heroes in the sewers of Meltokio, regal displayed an uncharacteristic persistence by pursuing them on their journey. Regal eventually surrendered and joined the heroes on their quest, he insisted that his arms remain bound to atone for a heinous crime he committed in his past. Not a typical convict, Regal displayed a refined quality that is uncommon amongst criminals. His knowledge of Tethe'alla was surprising, and also useful to the heroes.**_

_**Kratos Aurion**_

_**Gender: Male**_

_**Height: 6' 1**_

_**Class: Mage/Swordsman**_

_**Hair: Dark Brown, short hair, slightly spiked**_

_**Weapon: Double-edged sword and shield**_

_**Age: (looks) 29 (angelic) 4029**_

_**Weight: 172 lbs**_

_**Race: Human**_

_**Current Status: Unknown**_

_**Title: War God**_

_**Occupation: Unknown**_

**_Kratos was a mysterious mercenary who traveled to the Iselia region at the time of the Chosen's Journey. After Kratos saved Colette from Desian attackers, he was hired by Colette's grandmother to protect the Chosen as she traveled to the Tower of Salvation. Kratos is a thoroughly trained and skilled swordsman. Inspite of immediate friction between himself and Lloyd, he took a keen interest in the boy's development and training. Kratos handles every situation with a somewhat cold attitude, but the logic of his actions is undeniable. Still, it was difficult for Lloyd to trust this secretive man._**

**_This tale take's place one year after the last, in which the world was saved by a group that had banded together for survival. This group of misfits, outcast's, criminals, and half-breeds, though ragged around the edge's, bonded quickly, and became an inseparable team, who over time, through blood, sweat, and tears, saved the world from destruction. At first thing's went along alright, but over time, with the new city's, town's, village's, and people's that came about, new friction occurred. Sadly, our hero's, who had once been the sight of admiration, were now quickly becoming a sight of loathing to some people, and, like a plague, it was spreading to other's. They thought that it was there fault that the world had changed so, forgetting that if it hadn't been for them, the world wouldn't be there at all. So the group split apart, trying to keep the world they had tried to save so hard from splitting apart once again. To make matter's worse; contact between the members's was slowly spreading apart due to political issues. It seemed everybody wanted there say in the matter concerning who get's what and who doesn't. Once again, the world was about to be dragged into a war, which, if started and continued, would mean the death of the still growing Giant Kharlan Tree, and ultimately, the destruction of the world. My tale begins in the small town of Iselia, where our young hero prepares for yet another journey, not knowing the danger's he and his comrade's would soon be thrown into._**

**_

* * *

__A light mist floated throughout the area, covering everything with its gentle touch. It brushed away softly the leave's of the trees and fern's, the gently caressed the earth around it. In the background, a haunting song was being sung, the voice just as hauntingly beautiful as the song itself. The song could not be heard through words, but feelings. Nothing else could be heard except for the song. Suddenly, the song changed pitch and tempo, turning into a song of death and destruction. Through the mist, a figure appeared. The mist around him was starting to turn black, and due to this, the figure was no more then a shadow, but that was enough to feel an immense, yet subtle energy emanating from its body. The figure outstretched it's hand, a burning red sword in its clawed fist, pointing it toward the east. The figure started moving out of the mist, to show-_ **

"-yd!"

". . ."

"Lloyd!"

"Gah, im awake, im awake!"

Raine stood back to her full height, staring down at her student with a slight look of frustration on her face.

"Have you heard anything iv been teaching?"

Lloyd opened his eye's fully now, looking around his surrounding, his memory coming back to him. He was in the classroom, sitting in the back on a bench, where he had fallen asleep. From the position of the sun, it was about mid afternoon. School was almost over. But from what was happening now, he doubted he would get out like everybody else.

"Um, yah, you were talking about the. . .thing that was important to this other. . .uh. . .person, because he had to. . .uh. . .take care of another thing." He looked up at the professor with a desperate smile. She just shook her head and walked back to the front of the classroom, followed by giggles from other classmates. Colette looked at him with worry in her face, like she always had when he missed something in class, while Genis only shook his head and giggled with the rest of the class. Raine walked back to her podium, placed her book down, and looked up to the class.

"That's enough class; we still have . . . a few minutes of class left. Now, as I was saying, the reconstruction of the world requires everybody's help, from all races, or this. . ."

Lloyd didn't hear the rest of her speech, letting his mind wander as he normally did in class. The past year hadn't been too interesting. After the group split up, with Lloyd heading back to Iselia to help in the rebuild, Genis and Raine heading to Syback to get supply's to begin there own personal journey, Colette went to Meltokio to learn of proper etiquette, before heading back to Iselia, Zelos headed back to Meltokio as well, to try and straiten thing's out with the church and state, Regal headed back to his company, to help start the funding for the rebuilding of the world, Presea headed for Ozette to help with the rebuilding, while Sheena, after promising Lloyd that after she had straighten thing's up with her village, took her duty's as chief of Mizuho. Kratos of course disappeared along with Derris-Kharlan, floating in the endless void of space, or he could have been in Symphonia somewhere and nobody would know, his location was unknown. For about three or four month's, the world was ok as both country's strived to live together, but, because of the massive gap in thought patters and life style's, things started to degrade. Currently, thoughts of war were starting to arise in the higher ranked officials of the state, and eventually those thoughts would trickle down into the minds of the populace. There had been small skirmishes between town's feuding for land. They weren't major, but they were big enough to make others worry.

The planet had changed. Unlike before, where there were large oceans splitting continents apart, now there was just one massive continent, split only by rivers and lakes, mountain ranges and forests, followed by small and large inlets of water from the sea. The only real thing Lloyd knew now was the Iselia was the only village that had been able to stay out of the conflict, due to the fact that it stayed near the sea, away from other villages or cities. Also, the mayor was conducting a pact with Mizuho. In return for protection from the ninja tribe, they offered a place for there new village, which just happened to be just outside THEIR village, meaning that Iselia and Mizuho would basically become on village. Both sides, aside from a few, didn't like the compromise, but it couldn't be helped. Either Iselia raise protection from the growing feuds, or get dragged into them eventually. Mizuno had to accept due to the fact the there wasn't a safe place to hide there village. Iselia was the only really possible place to settle, being that it was so far from the warring villages.

It seemed every day a new village was popping up. Already the area between Palmacosta and the Thoda Dock already had two new towns', while the area between Luin, Asgard, Hima, and the Tower of Mana had Sybak, Meltokio, and Ozette. Most of the Triet Desert had been over run with the combination of the Ymir Forest, which housed Heimdall, and the Gaoracchia Forest. The same island that held the Katz village was now connected to the frozen island that held Flanoir, so weather was a real problem for the Katz. Lloyd knew that other villages and towns had settled else where, but he couldn't remember exactly where.

". . .you to all complete the exam I have given you all. I want you all to study it well, for a test will be given soon." The class groaned. Raines test's were grueling, almost a worst fate them death to a few of them. As they shuffled out, Raine spoke again.

"Lloyd? May I see you for a moment, please?" Lloyd took a quick glance at Colette and Genis as they passed him by. They both gave him a thumb's up, wishing him the best. He turned back to his teacher, gulped, and headed for her desk, which had recently been added to the class room, next to the podium.

"Y-yes Professor?" Raine looked up from the book she had been writing in, giving him a glance at a nearby chair. He took it.

"You do know that you wont pass this class if you don't pass the upcoming test don't you?"

Lloyd nodded.

"Good, then im going to give you extra homework so you DO pass. I don't want you failing another class."

Lloyd smirked.

"What, cant handle my charming personality?"

Raine scoffed.

"No more then I have to."

Lloyd frowned, saying something about him being a hero of the world and something else about school. Raine only shook her head.

"The real reason I called you here is that I want you to help Sheena with the move. Genis and I wont be here to help out, so it will be up to you to make sure things go smoothly."

"When will you be leaving?"

"Just as soon as the preparations are made for reconstructing the town. Then were off to Sybak to start our tour again. Hopefully we will have more successes then last time."

Lloyd gave her a worried look.

"I don't know about that Professor, now that these feud's have started, I think you should lay low for awhile, at least until things cool down abit."

Raine smiled softly.

"I appreciate your concern, but I feel that we are need out there more then ever. There are a lot of suffering people out there, and im hoping we can help out, even if it is in a small way. Don't worry about us, well be fine. Im just worried about you. I don't know how your going to do it, but I trust that you can keep thing's in one piece while im away."

Lloyd sighed. When she made up her mind, nothing would change it.

"Alright, ill do it, but don't blame me if you come back and the town's gone to hell."

Raine stood and walked to his side.

"I know it wont." With that she patted him on the head fondly, smiling a little at the look of annoyance that crossed his face, and walked out. Lloyd stood up and walked to the window. Gazing out at the scenery before him, he couldn't help but remember when the Desians had invaded. All that anguish and suffering had been because of him. Even though it was going on nearly two years since then, he still felt guilty because of it.

He shook his head, wiping the memories from his mind, and headed out. He had a lot to do to prepare for the new arrivals, as well as Sheena's presence. He would need her support for this. He wasn't very good at ordering people around, so he needed somebody to rely on. Little did he know he would be relying on her, as well as the rest of his group, more in the next couple of months then he had before.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia. This tale is pure fiction. Any character's, places, or themes that seem to be about somebody is pure coincidence.**_

**_Alright, how was that? Any good? This entire story is my recreation of a sequel. Hopefully they do come out with one in the future. This was going to be called Dragon Storm, but I changed it when I noticed it had nothing to do with dragons. I hope you like the title above better. As for TOS: E.P. im keeping that on hold for now while I reconstruct the chapter im writing. I got a lot of help, but it might take me awhile to put it all together. I hope this story helps you all pass the time. This chapter was only to let you allknow what the state of the worldis in. The really story begines next chapter. Prepare yourself. As one writer once said, and I quoat, "It's going to be one hellava ride."_**


	2. Chapter 2: Rebuilding a Lost Tribe

_**------------------Chapter One: Rebuilding a Lost Tribe**_

_The mist covered the figure, hiding its image, only showing its shadow, and the fiery blade it held in its clawed hand. The figure took a step forward, only to stop. Another figure appeared in the mist, this one slightly smaller. It was also only a shadow. The song in the background changed again, this one about death. The larger figure seemed to growl, then tense up. The smaller figure only slouched abit, before it seemed to grow wider, as two new appendages appeared at its side. The larger figure pointed its weapon at the other, and whispered something that could not be heard. Suddenly, a third figure appeared, this one floating above the ground. A brilliant beam of light shot forth, and slammed into the larger figure. The figure-_

"-those planks need to be sent down to the sea!"

"When's the next shipment coming in?"

"It should be here today, we need those logs."

"What about the transports? We also need more manpower."

"We have three on the way, and a caravan is coming from the south. The scout spotted it coming from the north though, so they might be a little late."

"Damn feuds. Thank Martel we are this far from them."

Lloyd opened his eyes. Seemed he had dozed off again. He had been doing that for the past week now, but didn't know why. He never dreamed though, but he felt that something important was calling him.

He shrugged of the feeling and stood up to continue his inspection. The general store would need to be increased in size. Maybe a second one would need to be built. The garden would need to be moved. A farm or two, with a few fields, maybe a plantation, would also increase food supplies. A harbor would need to be built if they were going to start fishing. It costed too much to buy it from Izoold, so they needed to start there own. A training camp would also need to be built. Maybe the human ranch could be outfitted for that. For all the suffering it had brought, maybe it could be used for some good now.

Noishe ran past Lloyd to a group of men ahead of them. On his back he carried some building supplies. Since Lloyd's return to the village, Noishe had been allowed to come in as well. He was now a great help, being able to carry heavy burden's to and from the village to the seaside. The men unloaded, and then gave him a pat on the head. Noishe wagged his tail, and then trotted up to Lloyd's side. Lloyd scratched his pet under the chin.

"Well boy, seems were going to have a lot more people around from now on. Think you can handle it?"

_Whine._

"Yah, you don't have to worry about me, ill be fine. I'm just worried that this move might attract attention from other towns. Everything before now has been done in secret, and ordering that large shipment from Palmacosta was risky. I don't want anybody to know that the entire village of Mizuho is moving in with us."

_Bark. Bark._

Lloyd sighed.

"Yes, I know boy, it will work. And hey, you'll have more people to pet you now."

_Whine. . .Bark._

"Good boy." With that Lloyd gave him one last pet on the head, and then continued on his inspection. The town square would need to be enlarged, then the school would as well. Another teacher would also help, but nobody came to mind. He'd have to ask Sheena about that. Maybe she knew somebody that could help.

"Lloyd! Lloyd! Wait up." Yelled somebody from behind him. Lloyd turned around just in time to see Colette come skidding to a halt, before tripping over her own feet. Lloyd just shook his head before helping her up.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." Apologized Colette, while she dusted herself off.

"Don't worry about it, what's up?"

"Just wanted to know if you wanted lunch. Raine sent me up, saying she wanted us to taste her cooking."

Lloyd's face went white as snow. Raine's cooking was just as bad as the test's she gave, if not worse. If test's were a fate worse then death, then her cooking was a fate worse thenwell, nothing came to mind exactly, but it was worse then her test's, that's for sure.

"Genis will cook wont he?"

"I bet he is. Now come on, we don't want to be late." Colette grabbed his hand and trotted of with Lloyd in tow.

"Hey Raine we ar-"Colette didn't get to finish what she was saying before she tripped over the lower part of the door frame, pulling Lloyd down with her. Sadly, Colette only fell to the ground, Lloyd on the other hand smashed face first into the door itself, which knocked him unconscious.

_The larger figure was down on one knee, its fire blade in the ground. The other figure was standing over it_, _holding an outstretched palm over its head. A small ball of light appeared in its hand. The crouched figure looked up, and then brought its blade up to block the energy ball. The attack threw it a few feet away, to be surrounded by mist again. The larger figure stood up and charged, only to be thrown back by the smaller figure. The song changed again, this time to a song of mourning and sorrow. The larger figure got up yet again, charging, then stopped a few feet in front of the smaller figure. It spun in a circle, and unleashed a wave of energy at the smaller figure. The smaller figure was thrown to the ground, sending the mist away, to reveal-_

". . .yd."

". . ."

"Lloyd!"

". . ."

Suddenly, a cold bucket of water was dashed into the boy's face. Lloyd shot up sputtering as his face, hair, and upper body was drenched in water.

"What the hell was that for!"

"Good, he's awake."

"Look's like his thick skull saved him from damage . . . again."

Lloyd looked around his surroundings, to find that he was on a couch in Raine's house. From the look of the sun, he had been out for nearly two hour's.

"What happened? I feel like I was hit by a boar."

"Im sorry, I tripped and you hit your head into the door."

Lloyd rubbed his head. He was going to have a major bruise there in the morning.

"Sorry about lunch, but Raine. . .burnt it. . .again." Genis said smugly, which got a smack up the side of his head.

"I did not burn it. I calculated that if I put it in long enough, it's taste would be more. . .mature. It's not my fault that the food wont cooperate with me."

Lloyd only chuckled, and then headed for the door to get some fresh air. The room had become unbearably stuffy for his liking. He had just grabbed the door handle when it came smashing in on his face, sending him into the far wall. This time though, he didn't loose consciousness, just sat there dazed.

"O, I am so sorry Master Lloyd, I was just told to tell you that the caravan has arrived at the front gate's. A young woman is asking for you."

Genis was at Lloyd's side, helping him up, along with Colette. Raine took the list from the man, thanked him, and sent him on his way.

"Seem's we got more supply's and manpower then we expected. That's good in one since, for now we can get this done faster, but bad in another, for we don't have the housing for most of them up yet. We are going to have to bunk couple's at other's houses for a few days."

With that Raine left the house, to meet the new visitor's. The other three followed. As they headed for the front gate, they noticed that most of the village was bustling about, taking food here, or carrying water there. None got in there way though.

When they reached the gate's, a small man walked forward to meet the group.

"Hello, I am Malroy, head of this caravan. It is good to finally reach this place and not have to worry about the feuds any longer."

Raine stepped forward and took the man's hand, shaking it warmly.

"Its good to have you aswell. We had feared that you had gotten caught up in a battle and wouldn't make it. I'm glad to have been proven wrong."

"As am I. And your name would be?"

"O, excuse me, I'm Raine. This is Genis, my brother, Colette, a family friend, and Lloyd, also a family friend."

The man's eye's bulged.

"Y-you mean, you four are part of t-the group that s-saved the world?"

"No duh. We are just the massager's for the mayor. Of course we are part of that group. We visited your village a few times, didn't you see us?"

This outburst from Genis got him a hard smack upside the head.

"Please excuse my brother, he isn't feeling very well lately."

The man shook his head profusely.

"N-no, its my fault. I'm sorry; I'm part of the information network that we have set up. While you stayed at the village, I was out on assignment, so I missed your stays."

Lloyd stepped forward.

"It's alright, we didn't stay long ourselves. Its nice to meet you."

"Now, if you will, I'm sure the mayor would like to meet you and discuss the move in further detail."

Malroy nodded again, then waved for the caravan forward. Raine and Genis took the front to lead them through the village, while Colette stayed near the animals to help the trainers keep them on course. Lloyd to the rear to help with the shipment of supplies. All was going fine, except for the dirt that was being thrown back by the beast of burden, when a familiar voice made itself heard.

"Damn it, now that rock just HAD to be there didn't it. Jeez"

Lloyd turned around quickly to notice Sheena, on the ground, trying to carry a heavy basket full of building supplies. From the looks of it, she had tripped over a small rock, no surprise there. Lloyd walk dup to her, though she didn't notice.

"Still the same clumsy ninja you've always been ehh Sheena?"

Sheena stood up quickly, stubbing her toes on the basket, where she winced in mild pain and annoyance.

"Long time no see Lloyd." Sheena the hugged Lloyd warmly, who hugged her back tightly. They held onto eachother for a few moments before the bellowing of the animals reached there ears. They let go quickly. Sheena bent down to pick up the basket, with Lloyd watching her every move.

"You could help me with this you know."

Lloyd chuckled, and then bent down and picked up the basket. It really was heavy, even for him, so that made him wonder how she could carry it.

"Good to see you as well. Its been awhile."

Sheena smiled softly.

"Too long. How is everybody?"

"Ill tell you when I get this basket out of my hands. Better yet, you can see a few of them when we get to the mayors house, I'm sure that's were we are all going to meet."

Sheena nodded at this.

"Its really good to see you Lloyd."

Lloyd smiled at this.

"You too Sheena, you too."

_**JPElles: Thanks, im trying to reach a new standard in my writing, so I will keep writing.**_

_**Hellblood's Hammer: You think so? I thought it was abit short.**_

**_RLnaruhina: Im sorry if the weights seem off, but I got the bios from the main website for Symphonia. I just increase the weight of each of them abit to give them more . . .depth. If you want, I could give you the site, so you can look it over for yourself._**

**_Draco Blade: Yes, I have made my mighty return to the land of the mortals of this realm. You will have to wait for an update from Eternal Power, because iv got a lot of ideas for it, but I also want to bring them over here. I was thinking of deleting it, then redoing it with better spelling/grammar, and more. . .depth to it as a whole. Not sure yet. But I will continue with this one, don't fear._**

_**Well, my trusting reader, you have read yet another chapter in this tale. I do ask that you don't jump to conclusions about 'certain' parts of the chapters, but I will welcome guess's on your parts. I would like to see who gets who right. Until the next update, stay tuned.**_


End file.
